


Gelosia

by BuFr



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:12:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5688877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuFr/pseuds/BuFr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn, Poe, Rey e altri membri della Resistenza sbarcano su un pianeta che li accoglie calorosamente; anche troppo, visto che Poe riesce a esercitare le sue doti di seduttore non appena sceso dalla nave. La consapevolezza che l'amico non sarà necessariamente sempre lì per lui sconvolge Finn, che inizia a capire molte cose riguardo la loro relazione tanto stretta.<br/>La storia può considerarsi, molto marginalmente, sequel di "The night after", ma anche essere letta in modo indipendente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Non si sentiva così felice da tanto tempo. Finalmente Finn aveva un suo posto nel mondo e si trovava esattamente dove voleva essere; in questo caso particolare, su un'astronave della Resistenza, pronta all'atterraggio sul pianeta Muscaria.

Sia Rey che Poe erano della partita e questo contribuiva in gran parte all'allegria che infiammava il ragazzo. Avevano già vissuto così tante avventure... E altre ce ne sarebbero state e Finn non poteva credere di essere stato tanto fortunato e che il fato fosse stato buono fino a quel punto con lui.

Il portellone si stava aprendo; mentre sbirciava fuori, apparì Poe al suo fianco. Entrava dell'aria e muoveva i suoi capelli neri nel vento. Anche lui aveva un'espressione felice. “È la prima volta che scendi su questo pianeta?”

“Per me è tutto una prima volta” rispose Finn che non vedeva l'ora di toccare terra.

Poe gli diede una pacca amichevole sulla spalla: “Già... Mai dimenticare che sei appena uscito dal guscio. Amerai Muscaria, vedrai, ha i boschi più belli della galassia, una temperatura ideale e un autunno eterno...”

Poteva vederlo già con i suoi occhi. La superficie del pianeta da lontano era sembrata una massa unica color rame ma da vicino, adesso, Finn poteva vedere le chiazze gialle, rosse, verdi della tavolozza di alberi. Era magnifico.

“Purtroppo oggi è troppo tardi per darci all'esplorazione, è il tramonto, ma almeno avremo un po' di tempo per rilassarci... Potremmo fare una vera e propria scampagnata attorno al fuoco, ho anche portato la chitarra.”

Finn si voltò a guardarlo sbalordito: “Stai dicendo sul serio?”

Tutto compiaciuto e sorridente, Poe rispose: “Sì, ti avevo promesso che prima o poi l'avrei fatto, e stavolta non me ne sono dimenticato. Vedrai, mi adorerai. Implorerai per averne ancora.”

Finn pensò velocemente, tutto ringalluzzito, e disse: “Potresti suonare qualcosa di romantico? Non lo so, qualcosa... Che possa bendisporre Rey nei miei confronti...  Sei un vero amico, Poe Dameron!”

L'amico parve distratto da qualcosa che avveniva fuori, il suo sorriso si spense. Finn credeva che non gli avrebbe risposto, ma invece con lo sguardo ben fermo davanti a sé Poe disse in modo quasi distratto: “Certo. Penserò a qualcosa. Ora, devi scusarmi... Vado a fare gli onori di casa. Non conosco nessun membro della Resistenza locale e non vorrei partire col piede sbagliato fin da subito.”

Finn annuì e si chiese se doveva seguirlo; non aveva ben chiaro ancora quale fosse la sua precisa carica, nella Resistenza. Stava per risolversi a raggiungere Poe – quando non sapeva cosa fare, tendeva a comportarsi come la sua ombra – ma in quel momento gli saltellò accanto Rey, che gli prese un braccio tutta eccitata. Fece il suo sorriso da gattina e a Finn mancò un battito.

“Beh, che te ne pare? Non è un pianeta bellissimo?” esordì la ragazza.

“Molto...” rispose lui con voce roca.

“Andiamo a vedere che succede! Dov'è Poe?”

Il ragazzo si guardò attorno. “Credo che mi abbia seminato.”

“Dai, andiamo!” Rey lo trascinò quasi di peso fino a che non scesero a terra. Poe e alcuni colleghi piloti stavano parlando con altri soldati del posto. Quando l'amico vide arrivare, gli fece ala per presentarli: “Questi sono due nostri recenti acquisti, Rey e Finn; lo dobbiamo a loro se la mappa di Skywalker non è caduta nelle grinfie nemiche. Finn mi fece uscire dalla base del Primo Ordine, gli devo la vita.”

“FN-2187? L'ex stormtrooper?” commentò il capo di quella piccola compagine. Il suo tono era stato di sufficienza così scettica che Finn non poté fare a meno di osservarlo meglio; le parole di Poe gli avevano scaldato il cuore e quel commento così secco e glaciale aveva parecchio guastato le feste. Ma quest'uomo – era più o meno dell'età di Poe, aveva dei ridicoli capelli biondi e degli occhi decisamente troppo blu per poterlo prendere sul serio anche se vestiva in divisa militare e ostentava i suoi gradi – nemmeno ricambiava la sua attenzione, si limitava a fissare insistentemente il pilota e a parlare come se Finn fosse un animale dentro un serraglio, incapace di capire che si stava parlando di lui. “E vi fidate di un acquisto del genere?”

“Anche lui è un ribelle” giustificò con convinzione Poe, e rincarò: “Più di tutti noi, se ci pensate.”

L'uomo sorrise affabile; Finn sentì già di odiarlo. “Non posso crederlo. Ho sentito grandi cose su di voi, Dameron. Mi chiedo se siano vere, perché in tal caso siete un uomo straordinario.”

“Di sicuro sono un ottimo musicista!” scherzò il pilota e molti si misero a ridere. “Dicevo giustappunto al mio amico Finn che stasera ho intenzione di dare sfoggio della mia abilità.”

Il soldato biondo gli scoccò un'occhiata soffice: “Non vedo l'ora. Ora, se volete scusarmi, devo occuparmi del resto dell'equipaggio. Ci si vede stasera, allora, Poe.”

“Ci conto” rispose lui e Finn odiò constatare che aveva per qualche ragione assunto lo stesso tono piacione del biondo. Possibile che trovasse simpatico un essere tanto mellifluo, che nemmeno aveva avuto la buona creanza di salutare anche gli altri nell'andarsene? Era evidente quanto li disprezzasse; lui forse era uno Stormtrooper, ma Rey che colpa ne aveva?

“Chi era quel tizio?” chiese in cagnesco Finn dopo che tutti se ne furono andati.

“Nate Zosian, capitano nelle truppe nord di Muscaria” rispose con semplicità Poe, continuando a fissargli per qualche ragione la schiena mentre questi se ne andava.

“Vi conoscete?”

“No, è la prima volta in vita mia che lo vedo.”

“E perché aveva quella confidenza?” chiese Finn accigliato e inquisitorio.

Poe parve rammentarsi solo allora della sua presenza e lo guardò stranito. Si strinse nelle spalle e fece uno di quei suoi sorrisi radiosi: “Beh, ci sono persone che ci mettono un po' per apprezzare le mie qualità, altre che invece non necessitano di molto tempo.” Sorrise e tornò a cercare Zosian con lo sguardo: “Credo proprio di essere a posto per stasera.”

Quella battuta giunse criptica a Finn, che però non ebbe tempo di continuare il suo terzo grado: era arrivato anche BB8 in quel momento, appena riacceso dalla modalità a risparmio energetico, e monopolizzava già tutta l'attenzione di Poe. Finn guardò Rey che per qualche ragione sogghignava sotto i baffi; come al solito tutti sembravano aver capito qualcosa che a lui sfuggiva. Odiava chiedere e fare la parte dello stupido, specialmente con la ragazza. Così finse di essere perfettamente in pari rispetto a quanto aveva appena visto, pur macerato dal dubbio.

 

La Resistenza aveva trovato sede non distante, in un antico castello abbandonato in mezzo al bosco. Finn aveva avuto modo di riposarsi e cambiarsi e quando era uscito all'aperto, la sera, aveva trovato davvero molti degli altri attorno a un fuoco, con Poe che suonava la chitarra per loro.

Dovette fermarsi dov'era, non appena lo vide, rapito; già aveva compreso da tempo che l'amico riusciva a essere _cool_ in qualunque aspetto della sua vita, ma lì era decisamente _oltre_ il concetto di cool. La sua voce era dolce, calmante. Finn avvertiva a poco a poco i nodi dei propri nervi sciogliersi, si sentiva trasportato dal suo timbro dorato. Quando poté riprendersi, riuscì a raggiungere Rey che sembrava altrettanto presa dall'ascolto, silenziosa, e sederle accanto nell'erba.

“Poe è davvero bravo, vero? Non mentiva oggi” disse la ragazza con espressione stanca per il viaggio, ma rilassata dalle note. Accanto a lei, BB8 dondolava al ritmo placido e silenzioso della canzone.

“No” rispose lui, gola annodata. Avrebbe voluto avere un centesimo del carattere di Poe, dell'aspetto di Poe, della sua voce, della sua... capacità di stare al mondo. In quel caso, sarebbe riuscito a fare colpo su Rey già da un pezzo. Invece riuscivano solo a essere amici, lei aveva lo sguardo sempre altrove e Finn d'altro canto non riusciva mai a essere pienamente a suo agio con la giovane. Ogni volta che le sedeva vicino era una tortura. Perché i rapporti con le donne non erano semplici e facevano stare bene come quello che lui aveva con Poe? Una volta aveva creduto che l'amore fosse una cosa automatica, semplice, spontanea. Invece con Rey era un totale idiota e mostrava sempre la parte meno interessante di sé; accanto a Poe, invece, forse per emanazione, gli sembrava di poter fare qualunque cosa...

Lo guardò, non credendo che potesse essere così. Lo stesso uomo che affrontava la vita a testa alta, ora riusciva a cantare con quella morbidezza. Osservò, nella penombra del fuoco, le sue palpebre semichiuse, le ciglia insospettabilmente lunghe, le labbra carnose che disegnavano le parole. Si chiese che effetto dovesse fare un uomo del genere a una donna, se sapeva essere così magnetico ai suoi sensi. Indagò, cauto: “Rey... Che ne pensi, di Poe?”

Lei si abbracciò le gambe e lo osservò interrogativa: “In che senso?”

“Ti piace?” chiese lui, sperando che capisse.

“Non sono il suo tipo” si strinse nelle spalle Rey. Poggiò il mento sulle ginocchia chiuse: “Però sì, è bellissimo. Affascinante, soprattutto. Chiunque, uomo o donna, cadrebbe ai suoi piedi.”

“Uomo o donna...?” ripeté perplesso Finn ma poi si distrasse, perché Poe aveva terminato la canzone e lui si era ripromesso di avvicinarlo per fargli i complimenti. Fece per alzarsi, ma l'amico fu con estremo e stranissimo tempismo intercettato in quella finestra di tempo da qualcun altro, un uomo che Finn vide di spalle e non riconobbe subito. Scorse Poe che rideva e l'uomo sedersi accanto a lui sui massi: solo ora Finn poté rendersi conto che era il tizio biondo, Zosian, in borghese.

Rimase seduto per metà, la bocca aperta, chiedendosi che fare, se raggiungerli o restare. Non aveva nessuna voglia di parlare ancora con quel tipo. Sperò che Poe lo congedasse in fretta.

Per qualche ragione, Rey lo tirò giù di peso a sedere. “Credo che vogliano restare da soli” disse solo.

Finn la guardò con tanto d'occhi: “Perché?”

Lei gli scoccò un'occhiata eloquente, come dando per scontato che il motivo fosse evidente. Finn annuì, applicando la sua migliore espressione _intelligente e impenetrabile_ ; inutile dire che non aveva capito nulla.

 

La questione cominciava a farsi noiosa. Erano passati settantacinque minuti e ancora Poe non si decideva a mollare il tizio antipatico. Continuavano a bere, a parlare solo tra loro, e quando Finn sperava che avessero finito il boccale e che quindi la conversazione fosse prossima a terminare, ecco che lo andavano a riempire daccapo e si mettevano di nuovo a sedere – il biondo in realtà era praticamente sdraiato sull'erba e guardava Poe ammiccante e sorridente. Finn non riusciva a distrarsi, a smettere di guardare nella loro direzione. Non capiva come fosse possibile diventare così amiconi di qualcuno che si era conosciuto lo stesso giorno. Ok, a loro due era successo, ma le dinamiche erano state ben diverse, tali da cementare per forza un'amicizia. Era particolarmente contrariato perché aveva sperato di stare anche un po' con lui quella sera, ma non aveva nessuna intenzione di farsi piacere Zosian per poterci riuscire.

“Finn, insomma, mi senti? Non riesco a mettere due parole di fila che subito guardi cosa sta facendo Poe” lo richiamò Rey, con voce poco più alta per farsi sentire.

Lui trasalì, si ricordò che Rey era là e pure BB8. Si erano messi a fare conversazione praticamente senza di lui. “Oh, sì, scusa... Il fatto è che mi piacerebbe che anche Poe si unisse ma quello là continua a monopolizzarlo...” borbottò contrariato.

“Mi sa che per stasera non c'è speranza, ha di meglio da fare” rispose lei con un sorriso.

“Che vuoi dire?” Le due sopracciglia di Finn si unirono a formarne una.

“Beh, quel Nate è un gran bell'uomo... Lo sono entrambi. Mi sembra naturale che ci sia feeling tra loro.”

Ora Finn dovette strabuzzare gli occhi: “Cosa? Ma... Di che stai parlando?”

BB8 disse qualcosa, che solo Rey capì. La ragazza rispose al robot: “Come sarebbe che non lo sa? Passa tanto di quel tempo con Poe che a un certo punto pensavo che tutto sommato fosse proprio per interesse. Come può non saperlo?” Si rivolse all'amico: “Lo sai no? Dai.”

“Di cosa diamine state parlando?” guardò alternativamente ragazza e robot, senza capire.

“Beh, che a Poe piacciono gli uomini” disse lei con semplicità stringendosi nelle spalle. “Ho pure pensato che si fosse innamorato di te. Mi hanno detto che fino a poco tempo fa seminava conquiste in tutti i porti che toccava, ma ora pare essersi calmato parecchio, ed è da quando ti conosce. Però voi siete solo amici, alla fine, no?”

“Gli... uomini?” 

Non poteva crederci. Non era niente di cui avesse mai sentito parlare. Non era qualcosa di ammesso nel Primo Ordine: era a malapena consentito l'accoppiamento, eugenetico e preordinato, tra maschi e femmine.

Esisteva veramente qualcosa di simile?

E Poe...?

“Non ti credo” disse lui secco. Non poteva. Non era mai stato così duro con Rey, ma quello era veramente troppo.

BB8 si risentì e cominciò a inveire contro Finn in quella lingua dei robot che lui non capiva, come se avesse detto qualcosa di particolarmente offensivo riguardo al suo pilota. Rey cercò di calmarlo, con un gesto, e si inserì per persuadere il ragazzo: “Non c'è niente di male. Davvero non lo sapevi?”

L'afflusso sanguigno abbandonò il viso di Finn per scendere sotto le ginocchia. Perché era così sconvolto? Non che si fosse mai immaginato Poe con una donna, in realtà. Ma, ecco, era qualcosa che riteneva nell'ambito del possibile; anzi, aveva sempre dato per scontato che uno come Poe alle donne piacesse un sacco.

Quando tornò a guardare nella direzione di prima, Poe non c'era più e così pure l'altro. Erano rimasti, al posto loro, solo i boccali, vuoti e abbandonati.

“Non ci credo” ripeté spaventato Finn. “Non può essere.”

“Finn...” provò a chetarlo lei, ma il ragazzo non la stette a sentire e si alzò, corse via lasciando Rey e BB8 lì dov'erano.

La ragazza prese un lungo respiro e commentò: “Comincio a pensare che sia molto più indietro di comprendonio di quanto ero disposta a credere.”

Il robot la guardò e le rispose qualche _bip_ di fastidio. 

“Lo so che Poe si merita di non soffrire ancora per lui, ma forse è la volta buona che Finn ci arriva.”

“ _Bipbipbip?_ ”

“Se non fossi persuasa che gatta ci cova, mi sarei bevuta per almeno mezzo secondo i tentativi di Finn di provarci con me” rispose lei, e gli mise una mano sulla testa. “Lasciamo che se la vedano loro. In un modo o nell'altro risolveranno.”

 

**Continua al capitolo successivo!**


	2. 2

 

Si perse almeno tre volte nei corridoi del castello cercando gli alloggi di Poe Dameron: ogni tanto si fermava a chiedere indicazioni a qualcuno, ma poi sbagliava puntualmente. Non potevano disporli vicini come camere? Non che Finn fosse certo che avrebbe saputo trovare la sua, al momento. Finalmente, dopo aver bussato a due porte sbagliate – e aver rischiato di finire alle mani con una specie di creatura con cento occhi e sei paia di zoccoli – fu certo che non c'erano altre possibilità, che la camera era quella giusta. Si rassettò, tirò giù la giacca, e bussò.

Un umanoide di sesso maschile gli aprì e Finn diede per scontato si trattasse di lui. “Poe!”

Ma si rese presto conto che era troppo alto. Che era a petto nudo, e la peluria era bionda. Che, soprattutto, era biondo lui, e non era decisamente Poe.

Sgranò gli occhi, riconoscendolo. Questi gli scoccò uno sguardo obliquo: “Ehi, pidocchio, che ci fai qui?”

Finn riuscì a malapena a schiudere la bocca, ma le parole gli si seccarono in gola.

Nate Zosian, lo spregevole, gli stava in piedi davanti vestito solo di un paio di pantaloni – e ringraziò che avesse almeno quelli; lo vide aggrapparsi allo stipite e guardarsi indietro: “Ehi, Dameron, c'è quel poppante del moretto che ti cerca.”

Solo adesso, Finn avvertì il gelo nelle vene. Anche se era stato uno shock trovarsi di fronte il tipo, aveva inconsciamente dato per scontato di aver sbagliato di nuovo stanza. Invece, quando vide avvicinarsi Poe, un tassello prese posto – ed esplose letteralmente di fronte ai suoi occhi.

Poe era arrivato trafelato verso la porta, al richiamo del biondo; anche lui era poco vestito, indossava un paio di boxer e si era coperto di fretta con una vestaglia, che però restava aperta sul petto. Era pallido e osservò Finn sbalordito.

“Forse il bimbo pensava che lo mettessi a letto, gli raccontassi una favola e gli rimboccassi le coperte, prima di andare a divertirti” ridacchiò l'altro, apparentemente divertito dalla situazione. Ma Finn non riusciva a non fissare Poe e Poe faceva altrettanto, quasi si trovassero di fronte a uno specchio.

“Che cosa ci fai... qui?” riuscì a domandare il pilota, scioccato dalla sua presenza.

Finn era di sale. Spostò lo sguardo su Zosian, poi su Poe, poi di nuovo sull'intruso. Il suo cervello si era bloccato.

“Non è il momento più adatto... Puoi ripassare un'altra volta?” implorò Poe. Da pallido che era, il suo volto si colorò progressivamente, come di vergogna. Accanto a lui, l'altro era particolarmente tranquillo. Si appoggiò allo stipite cercando di capire come evolveva la situazione.

“Non sarà che il piccolo è contrariato dal fatto che tu sia qui con me?” domandò, braccia conserte.

Miracolosamente, Finn ritrovò il dono della parola; senza riuscire a dismettere la faccia da pesce lesso, protestò: “No! Devo... Devo parlarti.” Entrò nella stanza, senza essere invitato, in mezzo a quei due uomini mezzi nudi, come se fosse un'azione del tutto naturale. Il cuore gli batteva nel petto all'impazzata. Cercò di inventarsi velocemente qualcosa. “Ho bisogno... Ho proprio bisogno di parlarti.”

Poe serrò le labbra, prese un lungo respiro. “Ti dispiace seguirmi un secondo in bagno e dirmi in privato che succede?”

“Fate pure” scherzò Zosian, con disappunto divertito.

Poe prese per il braccio Finn e lo trasportò di fretta nel bagno luminoso. La stanza era molto bella e grande, come tutte quelle del castello: predominavano i profumi del bosco al di fuori mescolati a quelli degli oli e delle candele che facevano parte dell'arredo. Quando Poe chiuse la porta affinché il suo ospite non li sentisse parlare, esordì subito: “Si può sapere che ti prende?”

Finn lo fissò per un attimo a bocca aperta, senza sapere che dire. Bastava guardare Poe per capire che doveva averla fatta grossa in qualche modo, ma con quell'aspetto gli sembrò anche particolarmente vulnerabile, diverso dal solito. Come se l'avesse beccato in un momento a cui non doveva proprio assistere. Si incupì: “Perché passi la sera con quell'individuo?”

Poe alzò le sopracciglia: “Come, prego?”

“Zosian; è odioso. Non capisco perché tu perda tempo a...”

“Dio... L'hai visto bene? Credo che questo risponda alla tua domanda.”

Finn strinse le labbra, ferito nel costato da quella risposta. Poi, con angoscia crescente, disse: “Non puoi farlo davvero!”

“E perché di grazia? Cielo, Finn, perché stai facendo questa scenata? Non ti è mai interessato niente di quello che riguarda la mia vita personale, quindi ti prego...”

“Non è vero che non mi interessa!” protestò.

_Mi interessa eccome, e che non so cosa chiederti._

“N-non è giusto” insistette. “Non capisco che ci trovi. Non...”

Poe roteò gli occhi. “Senti. Ora è meglio se riconsideriamo la questione, tu te ne torni nelle tue stanze e ti fai una bella dormita, oppure, visto che dici che tu e Rey siete così legati, vai da lei a spiegargli che problema hai stanotte, perché per una volta io ho bisogno di tempo per me e non posso badare sempre a te in continuazione; dunque, a meno che tu non ti senta male o abbia qualche serio problema di salute, credo che sia meglio darci la buonanotte e...”

“Sì, ho un serio problema di salute!” tirò fuori Finn d'improvviso. Il panico l'aveva fatto parlare. “Sto molto male, ho bisogno che tu... Che tu... Mi dia un aiuto! Davvero, Poe...!”

Il pilota guardò storto l'amico, con piena diffidenza. Poi si mise le mani sui fianchi, occhi bassi, ponderò la questione tra sé. Probabilmente, stava soppesando se era il caso di concedergli un barlume di fiducia oppure prenderlo direttamente a calci.

Alla fine, l'affetto prevalse: “Va bene. Hai vinto. Lo mando via, ma poi mi spieghi sul serio che cosa ti prende.”

Uscì senza dire nulla, mentre il volto di Finn si illuminava di sollievo. Era veramente _felice_ all'idea che il pericolo fosse stato sventato, che il biondo sloggiasse. Non uscì dal bagno: li sentì parlare, udì Poe scusarsi. Nessuna lite. Quando percepì il rumore della porta che si chiudeva, Finn si decise a rientrare nella stanza. Ora c'erano solo lui e Poe. Questi aveva ancora gli occhi sulla porta e non lo guardava. Fin trasalì, quindi, quando gli rivolse una domanda: “Allora? Stai male veramente o era solo una farsa?”

“Ah... Ehm...” balbettò Finn, che ora che aveva ottenuto quello che voleva, allontanare il suo motivo di paura, non sapeva bene come risolversi. “Non è male fisico, è...”

“Non dirmi che hai fatto tutto questo solo per mandare via Nate” chiese Poe, cupo e atono. “Perché non volevi che rimanessi con lui.”

“Beh, certo non mi faceva piacere saperti con un tizio tanto odioso...” ammise Finn.

“E io che volevo darti il beneficio del dubbio!” proruppe l'uomo con rabbia. “Che tu fossi del tutto ingenuo e non capissi niente di quello... Di... Non... Non puoi adesso presentarti e farmi scenate di gelosia, Finn! Non puoi impedirmi di fare la mia vita! Non puoi!”

Finn lo guardò con tanto d'occhi per quello sfogo inaspettato. Non aveva mai alzato la voce con lui, prima. “Gelosia? Io...”

“Ok... Ok.” Poe cercò di calmarsi. “Non volevo gridare. Non è colpa tua. Sono io che ho deciso di darti retta. Ancora, per l'ennesima volta. Mi ostino a preoccuparmi per te, quando la cosa migliore sarebbe disinteressarmene. Colpa mia, è solo colpa mia se non ci riesco.”

“Che cosa c'è tra te e quell'uomo?” chiese Finn; aveva bisogno di saperlo chiaro e tondo.

“Nulla. Non c'è assolutamente niente tra noi. Niente che avrà un significato, domani. Quello che volevo stasera era solo una sana scopata, tutto qui.”

Fu come se Poe avesse scoccato una freccia nello stomaco di Finn, al punto che quest'ultimo indietreggiò di qualche passo, incredulo. Non potendo sopportare tutto questo, serrò la mascella e poi comunicò: “Devo... Devo andare via, adesso...”

Si voltò e fece per scappare, e Poe l'avrebbe anche lasciato andare per un momento, ma quando il ragazzo fu sulla porta, egli invece sbottò: “Tu non vai da nessuna parte!”

Il tono di voce era stato così autoritario che Finn si era bloccato dov'era, mano sulla maniglia, e si era voltato a osservarlo. Con altrettanta convinzione, Poe disse ancora: “Sei venuto qui a interrompermi... A mandare all'aria tutto solo perché non mi volevi con lui... Ora resti!”

Si avvicinò verso Finn, fino a essere a nemmeno un metro di distanza; allungò una mano dietro di lui e chiuse la porta a chiave. Finn era quasi disarticolato, a metà tra il gesto di fuga e quello di sottrarsi a lui spalmandosi sulla porta, la presenza fisica ravvicinata di Poe che lo tramortiva.

Questi lo fissava intensamente, con serietà. Fece trascorrere un tempo che sembrava infinito, poi alla fine si risolse, disse: “Sto trattenendomi da mesi. Tu non hai la più pallida idea di come mi sento, di quanto sia difficile per me, non hai la minima cura di non passarmi sopra come uno schiacciasassi. Ogni volta. Parli di Rey, continuamente, e io ti devo stare ad ascoltare, e non ti accorgi di quanto vorrei che tu parlassi in quel modo... Di me. A volte credo persino di meritarmelo.”

La mano di Finn si aggrappò alla chiave, provò a girarla, ma Poe gli bloccò il polso.

“Se tu mi conoscessi davvero...” continuò l'uomo. “Sapresti che miracolo è stato trattenermi fino ad adesso. Avrei potuto approfittarmi di te, e persino obbligarti a fartelo piacere, ma mi sono sempre riuscito a fermare. Senza alcuna tua gratitudine, ovviamente.”

Era la prima volta che Poe gli stava così vicino, da quella volta di qualche mese prima in cui si era ubriacato e, mentre Finn lo sorreggeva per portarlo in camera, l'aveva praticamente atterrato di peso contro il muro, sulle scale. La sua espressione era la stessa di allora, quell'espressione di cui Finn aveva attribuito colpa all'alcool. Anche adesso Poe aveva bevuto, ma i suoi occhi erano sobri, lucidi, luminosi più del solito. E facevano paura.

“Trattenerti da cosa?”

“Dal pensare a te. Continuamente. Dal desiderio di toccarti.” Gli fu ancora più addosso. Finn avvertì nettamente il calore del suo petto su di sé, anche se non era a contatto. La sua mano era ancora ben stretta sul proprio polso, e Poe glielo spostò con forza fino a che la mano di Finn non fu sul suo ventre nudo, sotto la vestaglia, a sfiorare le linee degli addominali. Di colpo, avvertì la bocca asciutta, le membra che prendevano fuoco e diventavano sempre più incandescenti mano a mano che Poe gli era più appresso. C'era qualcosa di impossibile nella linea delle sue labbra, nei suoi occhi neri, nelle palpebre pesanti, nella sua pelle calda, che Finn non aveva ravvisato mai in nessun altro uomo. Non sembrava fatto della stessa materia degli altri, ma di una insopportabilmente attraente, una sorta di pianta carnivora bellissima e pronta a sbranarti. Allo stesso tempo era Poe, era l'unico essere umano al mondo capace di farlo sentire a casa. Voleva abbandonarsi a quella forza che nemmeno conosceva del tutto.

Si rese conto quasi in ritardo che Poe faceva muovere la sua mano sotto la sua vestaglia, le dita di Finn risalivano ed esploravano il petto, i muscoli, la clavicola, fino al collo, per poi ridiscendere. Prima Finn lo lasciò fare, poi i suoi polpastrelli accettarono di toccare quella superficie su cui volenti o nolenti transitavano. Non aveva più respiro. Aveva gli occhi affondati nell'abisso nero dei suoi.

“Dimmi che non vuoi che ti tocchi” mormorò Poe con un movimento delle labbra che era quasi un invito. Finn poté avvertire il suo fiato caldo sulle labbra, rabbrividì. “Dimmi che non vuoi toccarmi... Dimmi che è Rey e non me quella che vuoi, e io ti lascerò stare. Per sempre.”

Ora fu il turno di Finn di rilasciare il respiro sulla sua bocca. Non poteva più trattenerlo ancora. Vide Poe sorridere impercettibilmente, in quel modo malizioso e pieno d'affetto che sapeva assumere solo lui, e Finn capì di essere perso.

“Chiunque non desideri toccarti è un pazzo” esalò. Vibrò ancora per la tensione, sentiva ogni vena pulsare, e adesso anche Poe da calmo che sembrava sembrò agitarsi per quella risposta. Lo prevenne, prima che potesse dire altro: “Però io non ho assolutamente idea di come fare.”

Le lunghe ciglia di Poe si alzarono, mentre lo fissava pieno di meraviglia. Pose l'altra mano sul petto di Finn, lo avvertì battere più celermente ancora del suo. “Finn...”

Il primo bacio fu quasi un morso, come se Poe avesse bisogno di assaggiare le sue labbra, di procedere a piccole porzioni, per assaporarsi tutto quanto. Finn non poté reagire e quando finalmente Poe lo indusse a schiudere la bocca e la punta della sua lingua sfiorò la propria, poté a malapena mantenere il controllo delle ginocchia e restare in piedi. Anzi, si rese presto conto di non avere successo: le gambe erano molli e l'unico motivo per cui era ancora in piedi era che Poe ora lo teneva su nel bacio, premendolo contro la porta, le braccia che scorrevano sulla superficie della sua schiena, sotto la _loro_ giacca. Finn si ricordò dove aveva le mani e con impaccio cercò di toccare il torace dell'uomo, avvampò ulteriormente prima al pensiero e poi alla sensazione concreta dei suoi muscoli maschili sotto le dita, così forti e insieme disegnati da un qualche geniale scultore. Si sentiva traboccare di sete per lui, come se il mondo fosse niente e tutto il piacere, l'ardore e l'appagamento finale si potessero solo trovare in quel corpo abbronzato, in quelle carni incandescenti, in quel contenitore traboccante _sesso_. Il sesso che Finn non aveva mai fatto, mai, e che ora lo travolgeva attraverso l'essere più sensuale che mai avesse conosciuto; rischiava una vera e propria overdose, e di non essere all'altezza. Si rese conto, con vergogna, di quanto velocemente cresceva la propria erezione e di come premeva sul suo corpo senza che potesse farci niente. Si sentì assediato, cercò di divincolarsi da quel bacio. Con imbarazzo, in una piccola frazione di libertà prima che Poe lo aggredisse di nuovo, pregò: “Poe, ti prego... È la prima volta...”

Ansimante su di lui, Poe usò tutto il suo autocontrollo e riuscì a trattenersi. Si staccò un poco, tenendolo fermo per il bavero della giacca, poi decise di portarlo con sé. Lo tirò verso il letto, Finn oramai incapace di opporre resistenza, e ve lo spinse sopra. Prima ancora che finn potesse rendersi conto di quel che accadeva, fu su di lui, a cavalcioni. Finn sfiorò le sue gambe nude con le mani, vide il suo petto torreggiare su di sé, la vestaglia ormai spalancata dalla posizione in cui erano. Fremette, mentre con una certa dose di provocazione, Poe faceva notare: “Per tua fortuna, sai bene che sono molto bravo a guidare...”

Si piegò su di lui e riprese a baciarlo, nel frattempo provvide a sfilargli la giacca. In quel mentre, incapace di fare alcunché tranne assecondarlo, Finn era quasi sicuro che sarebbero a breve entrambi morti carbonizzati a causa della sua autocombustione. In lampi di effimera lucidità, si chiedeva come avesse potuto essere fino a ventiquattro ore prima perso romanticamente dietro a Rey per ritrovarsi, ora, a pomiciare col suo migliore amico. Poi però, i sensi prendevano il sopravvento. E ogni sua singola cellula pareva voler risucchiare Poe dentro di sé. Finn non aveva mai assaggiato niente di così delizioso prima; mai, durante la sua giovane vita, aveva anche solo _sospettato_ che potesse esistere una sensazione simile.

Le sue mani a un certo punto presero il controllo; senza neanche comando da parte del suo cervello, si afferrarono nel bacio alla vestaglia di Poe e gliela sfilarono di dosso, quasi strappandola. Toccò le sue braccia, dovette guardarlo. Obnubilato dalla pressione del sangue al cervello e al basso ventre, poté solo dire: “Non sarò mai abbastanza grato di essermi ribellato...”

Poe rise a denti stretti. Gli morse un lobo, gli sussurrò all'orecchio: “Perché la vita da ribelle è molto più divertente, vero?”

“No, perché ho trovato te.” Il ragazzo sorrise, con dolcezza sincera. I ricordi del loro primo incontro lo calmarono un poco, per il senso di tenerezza: “In realtà dovrei ringraziare la Forza, perché è stata Lei a metterti sulla mia strada.”

Ora anche Poe capì e si fermò; ebbe l'istinto di prendere entrambe le mani di lui e di baciargliele, quasi con reverenza. “Oh, Finn...” sussurrò, intervallando le parole ai baci, “non ho mai provato per nessuno quello che provo per te. Lo giuro. Mai.”

“Veramente io... ti piacevo... per tutto questo tempo?”

“Non so come ho fatto a non saltarti addosso” sorrise e si chinò sul suo volto per baciargli il sopracciglio, seguendo quell'impeto di dolcezza. Poi, senza cognizione di causa si spostò in basso, gli tirò su la maglietta nera e lo obbligò a togliersela di dosso. “Ora però basta aspettare. Non potrei, non un minuto di più.”

“O-ok...” Ripresero a baciarsi – più che altro, era Poe quello che baciava, con l'altro che come ripromesso si faceva guidare con il pudore del principiante – e ora che poté avvertire le loro pelli a contatto Finn cominciò a porsi il problema di come mai avrebbe fatto a non concludere tutto troppo presto. Dio, quel corpo era così simile al suo eppure dannatamente alieno, eccitante... E poi faceva una grande differenza che fosse lui, Poe, quell'uomo troppo bello e desiderato in tutta la galassia le cui attenzioni erano al momento solo per lui. Pensò che in quel momento aveva rischiato di lasciare tutto questo a Zosian e il pensiero lo urtò nel profondo, gli fece male, al punto che non si accorse di dare un morso al labbro inferiore di Poe e farlo sanguinare. Lui non parve farci caso, si limitò a leccare il proprio sangue e andare a slacciare i pantaloni di Finn con una sola mano. Il ragazzo sotto si sollevò, cercò di avvicinarsi a lui e lo baciò di nuovo, a sua volta succhiò la goccia di sangue che spillava dal labbro, sentendolo salato ma con una nota dolce, quasi speziata, che sapeva di lui dannatamente....

Poe dopo un po' lo spinse giù con forza e la sua bocca scese, prima sul petto, poi intrappolandogli un capezzolo tra le labbra. La sensazione fu talmente imprevista che Finn tremò con violenza e buttò gli occhi al soffitto, sbalordito. Pregò tutti gli dei dell'universo di resistere, di non fare una magra figura.

Voleva fare sesso con lui, e lo voleva fino in fondo.

Ma le labbra dell'uomo scendevano, scendevano, fino a che furono sopra i suoi bottoni aperti, a sfiorare la sua erezione attraverso la stoffa dell'intimo. Non potendone più, Finn pregò: “Poe... Attento... Non so se... Ce la faccio...”

“Stai tranquillo.” Senza particolare remora, Poe gli tirò ancora più giù i pantaloni, liberando l'intimo, baciandogli la pelle sotto l'ombelico, fin giù a scendere, quasi all'attaccatura della coscia. “Ti ho detto che so come controllarti. Non ti farò venire subito. Però è comunque bello sentirti implorare...” Ancora una volta prese le sue mani e le condusse a muoversi: le fermò sul bordo dei propri boxer, e disse: “Su, anche tu, continua a spogliarmi...”

Ora le mani di Finn iniziavano visibilmente a tremare; ma non aveva molta scelta, e sotto gli occhi divertiti di quell'uomo statuario gli abbassò i boxer, fino a rivelare inevitabilmente il suo corpo. Visto che con gli occhi Finn scappava, Poe lo obbligò a toccarlo. Senza avercela condotta lui il ragazzo sentì la propria mano chiudersi sul sesso dell'uomo. Ne apprezzò la levigatezza di seta, la pelle sottile e rovente, il diametro gonfio di eccitazione. Per lui. Quel sesso era così duro per _lui_. Questo, nessuna donna poteva darlo.

“Allora... Che te ne pare?” indagò Poe e Finn, a occhi chiusi, poté avvertire una nota di incertezza nel suo tono apparentemente baldanzoso.

“Nello specifico, o in generale?” rispose lui per sdrammatizzare, ma si rese conto che gli era uscito un filo di voce, per giunta roca.

“Bene, riesci a scherzare, significa che non ti ho appena traumatizzato.” Gli prese i polsi e glieli ancorò dietro la testa, al letto, guardandolo dall'alto. Gli passò le labbra su una guancia. “Cazzo, Finn, come sei bello...”

“Bello” proferì l'altro come se fosse una battuta, tanto che gli venne da ridere. “Non sono niente, in confronto a te. Mi vergogno quasi a toccarti. Non so nemmeno perché mi dai corda.”

“Stupido...” Lo lasciò, finì di cavarsi di dosso l'intimo e poi fece lo stesso con Finn, fino a che non furono entrambi completamente nudi, i vestiti sparsi un po' sul letto un po' per terra. L'ex stormtrooper avvertì le mani grandi e calde del compagno toccarlo per la prima volta, prenderlo in mano, le sue labbra posarsi delicatamente sulla carne liscia del glande. Dovette gemere, trasecolò.

“Poe...”

“Guardami” intimò lui e immediatamente dopo leccò la superficie rossa e tesa irrorandola di saliva brillante. Con enorme vergogna Finn si forzò a guardare e credette di impazzire: tanto provava disagio per il proprio corpo per la prima volta esposto sessualmente a qualcuno, tanto era insostenibile il contatto degli occhi di Poe, la vista della sua bocca morbida attorno a sé. La mescolanza delle sensazioni tattile e fisica era troppo da sopportare, tanto che dovette chiudere gli occhi.

“Ti prego... Non ce la faccio più...”

Come obbedendo a un ordine, Poe in un balzo tornò a cavalcioni e stavolta si dispose strategicamente sopra il suo inguine. D'istinto, Finn gli afferrò i fianchi, osò aprire le palpebre. La sua attenzione fu catturata dal ciuffo disordinato che ricadeva sulla fronte di Poe e gli dava un aspetto stropicciato e allo stesso tempo ferino, privo di redini.

Il pilota, con un sorriso sornione, si procurò dell'olio profumato che per fortuna si trovava già da prima in una ciotola accanto al letto. “Questo può esserci utile.”

Lo utilizzò per massaggiare Finn e questi dovette fare violenza su se stesso. Cercò di pensare intensamente a immagini non eccitanti, alle lunghe sessioni snervanti di allenamento nel Primo Ordine, alle giornate interminabili di pulizia dei servizi igienici, agli insulti del capitano Phasma,  a Kylo Ren e la sua maschera assurda e che pure gli metteva addosso una paura gelida. Anche se era disturbante pensare a tutto questo in quel momento, aiutò la causa, perché Poe poté finire di lubrificarlo senza che il suo tocco portasse il povero ragazzo vergine a concludere troppo presto.

“Ti ho dato un nome, e la libertà” disse Poe ripescandolo dai suoi sogni, ritto su di lui. “In cambio voglio che tu mi dia te stesso...”

Tenendo il sesso di Finn fermo con la mano, se lo fece scivolare dentro, centimetro per centimetro, piano, facendo il modo che il ragazzo potesse assaporare tutto quanto. Finn si afferrò con forza a lui e spalancò gli occhi per la sensazione: l'anello di muscoli dell'amico cedeva gradualmente e si modellava attorno al suo corpo, fino a che Poe iniziò a muoversi e ansimare e fu la fine. Riusciva a fare qualcosa, attraverso il suo corpo, qualcosa di troppo esperto perché Finn potesse conoscerlo o anche avere la lucidità mentale di soffermarsi ad analizzarlo: la sua stretta forte creava un effetto sottovuoto, quasi a ogni spinta lo risucchiasse nelle sue profondità per poi lasciarlo cadere all'ultimo, e poi ricominciare, in un loop senza fine. E Finn stavolta non poteva fare a meno di guardare Poe, la sua pelle color sabbia riscaldata dal sangue, improvvisamente rosea, le stille di sudore che apparivano sulla sua fronte, gli addominali contratti al massimo. Afferrò i suoi glutei di marmo e cercò disperatamente di fare qualcosa, di muoversi, di venirgli incontro, di andare più veloce, perché quel movimento sinuoso non era mai abbastanza, voleva fotterlo con più forza, lasciarsi andare e raggiungere l'apice. Poe afferrò con una mano la testata del letto per darsi maggior spinta, era in un bagno di sudore ma non accennava a interrompersi. Guidò, anche stavolta, le mani di Finn sul proprio sesso eretto, per essere stimolato due volte, in due modi diversi. Voleva prendersi da Finn tutto in una volta il piacere che per tanto tempo si era negato. Il ragazzo cercò di fare del suo meglio, imitando ciò che faceva in genere per dare piacere a sé. Da quel punto di vista, essere due uomini era un vantaggio: Finn conosceva già le sensazioni che poteva provocare. Lo mandava in totale deliquio l'idea di essere in grado di donare godimento a Poe Dameron nientemeno.

“Oh sì, Finn, fammelo sentire tutto, da bravo...”

Voleva farlo ammattire. Voleva prendersi una piccola rivincita per tutti quei mesi di frustrazione.

“Ah...! Poe... Ti...”

“Voglio il tuo seme dentro di me, adesso. Avanti, piccolo, lasciati andare. Vieni per me... Fammi sentire i tuoi schizzi per bene...”

A quel punto, Finn aveva ben poca scelta in merito. Venne come un ragazzino alle prime armi, venne come non era mai venuto prima, venne come chi precipita e poi cammina verso la luce della purificazione. Venne mentre era ancora immerso nelle profondità di Poe e questo fu ciò che amò di più, che non scordò mai. Quando riprese il contatto con la realtà, lo attirò a sé, senza che uscisse da lui cercò la sua bocca, tentò invano di intrappolare il suo respiro nel proprio. Anche Poe era venuto e adesso erano appiccicaticci dei suoi umori, dei loro sudori mischiati in uno, la superficie della loro carne ancora bollente per il lavoro svolto. Ansimavano come se avessero appena corso, per la prima volta nella loro vita. Si accasciarono uno sull'altro. Alla fine, quando il cuore cominciò a decelerare, risero.

 

Era già notte fonda, ma Poe si mise lo stesso a suonare la chitarra per lui, seduto a gambe incrociate sul letto. Finn era sdraiato prono, il viso appoggiato a una mano, perso nel suo sguardo che ora aveva occhi solo per lo strumento, la musica. Ogni tanto modificava qualche nota, riprendeva.

“Meravigliosa... La stai componendo adesso?”

“Sì” sorrise Poe. “Si chiama _ho trascorso mesi a struggermi per amore per un ex Stormtrooper un po' tonto che nemmeno sapeva che esistevo_.”

“Non dire così... Sapevo enormemente bene che esistevi” protestò Finn. Poi, più incerto, ripensò alle sue parole. L'aveva detto davvero, anche se l'aveva fatto passare per scherzo.

“Ok, allora che ne dici di _un ex Stormtrooper che prima mi ha salvato la vita, poi ha salvato la mia missione, e poi è quasi impazzito di gelosia quando mi ha visto con un altro uomo?_ ”

“Già meglio. Mi sembra più veritiero.”

Il sorriso di Poe scomparve, per un attimo. Si interruppe, poggiò la mano sulla chitarra. “Scusa se te lo domando in un momento del genere, ma ho bisogno di saperlo... Rey?”

Finn aggrottò la fronte: “Rey cosa?”

Poe non poteva credere che non capisse. Doveva appuntarsi che era meglio non dare nulla per scontato, quando parlava con l'altro. “Mentre io ero pazzo di te, tu non facevi altro che parlare di lei, in continuazione. Beh... _Questo_ , quello che è appena successo... In che modo cambia la questione?”

“Sai, anche Rey mi dice che parlo sempre di te, quando siamo insieme” ammise Finn e si alzò a sedere anche lui. Si appoggiò contro la testiera, e si chiese cosa fosse meglio dire per rassicurare l'altro. La verità era che non lo sapeva bene neanche lui. “Quello che provo per Rey... Non ha niente a che vedere con quello che provo per te. Con quello che ho provato questa notte. Io...” Sollevò gli occhi su di lui: “Ogni singola volta che ti vedo, dal primo giorno, sento sobbalzare lo stomaco, è... come fare il salto nell'iperspazio. Pensavo che la mia fosse semplice ammirazione, attaccamento verso la prima persona che mi ha fatto sentire _in vita_ , e poi ho creduto di averti perso e c'era questa ragazza così carina, dolce, genuina...”

“Ok, taglia.”

“Mi sembrava quello che era giusto volere, tutto qui. Quando ti ho ritrovato, non credevo che mi fosse neanche consentito, volere te... E anche se l'avessi saputo, questo comunque non mi avrebbe fatto pensare neanche per un secondo di essere alla tua altezza. Rey era una ragazza come me, era sola come me... Ma tu potevi avere tutto, e chiunque.”

Poe mise via la chitarra, poi si sporse verso di lui per baciarlo – anzi, per divorargli letteralmente la bocca. Il cuore di Finn riprese di nuovo a cavalcare con impeto e capì che non era ancora finita, che la notte era eterna.

“Se posso avere tutto” disse Poe, obbligandolo a sdraiarsi di nuovo e disponendosi tra le sue gambe. “Allora voglio te.”

Finn buttò la testa indietro e si inarcò, quando avvertì la sua lingua su di sé – le sue mani.

“Leccherò ogni centimetro del tuo corpo, questa notte.” Dispose un bacio all'attaccatura della coscia, gli fece sentire la punta della lingua. “Me lo devi.”

Col cuore in gola, Finn rispose in un unico fiato: “Credimi, non è che abbia qualcosa particolarmente in contrario.”

Si lasciò guidare, ancora e ancora, fino all'alba e ancora oltre. Si donò a lui completamente, perché era ciò che Poe meritava dopo che gli aveva confessato di averlo desiderato per tanto tempo. Domandò e imparò come dargli piacere e ne trasse a sua volta. Non si capacitava che si potesse essere così fortunati. Che una singola, unica scelta, avesse svoltato la sua intera esistenza verso il paradiso in terra – o nella galassia. Doveva aver fatto qualcosa di parecchio buono, da qualche parte, per avere in sorte questo. Essere tra le braccia di Poe Dameron.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
